ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Tilt
The Alien Tilt are a race of unique aliens from Ultraman Lightning. A member of their race appears in episode 5 and 6. Appearance The Alien Tilt are tall, indigo-blue aliens with somewhat reptilian bodies, but insectoid limbs with gray segmented armor. They have claw hands somewhat resembling those of the Alien Zamu, which usually have cybernetic implants indicating the presence of their signature technology, Tilt Transferrer. Their chests, highlighted by a patch of gray skin, have a large, prominent blade, akin to a Pacific Rim kaiju, with six small, glowing "vents" three on each side. They have long, thick, gray-armored necks that seamlessly connect to their blue heads. The only indication of the head is two yellow eyes and a sort of indentation between them, which is actually a light-sensitive spot similar to that of a tuatara. History Pre-Ultraman Lightning The Tilt were originally a race known for their cloning technology, rivals of the Alien Helix and Alien Sturm until the races joined forces to protect their planets from the Alien Grasp. During the war, the evil Grasp race detonated a salvo of their Gene Neutralization Bombs across Planet Tilt. This disaster left most of the Tilt race incapable of reproduction, forcing them to clone their bodies and transfer their minds into them. As transplanting brains was a difficult and dangerous process, the Tilt looked to find an alternative, a brilliant scientist eventually inventing a ray that could swap the minds of two organisms. Taking the form of twin devices implanted in the race's claws, the Tilt Transferrers were widely sold, packaged with cloning kits, to aging Tilt commoners who wished to continue living. Eventually, they regained the ability to reproduce, leaving hundreds of Tilt Transferrers unsold. Continuing to experiment with the devices, many Tilt scientists went rogue, committing crimes in the bodies of others and changing back to escape scot-free. Many Transferrers were also stolen by wannabe criminals, and by the time they and the Helix launched the first manned mission outside their solar system, there were more villains in the race than scientists, and they took the universe by storm. Even with so many criminals, the remaining Tilt scientists still often work on projects together with their planetary neighbors. Vahta While most Tilt crimes continued to consist of identity theft, Vahta abused his powers further. He traveled from planet to planet, randomly swapping people's minds, leaving the populations in disarray, all just for his own sick definition of fun. One day, Vahta received a call from an alien girl calling herself Claire. She wanted him to come to Earth, a place he had only heard of in old legends, telling him to keep a low profile and keep his powers hidden. Receiving the directions, Vahta made his way to Earth, where he met the Alien Babalou in person. After receiving a device to disguise himself as a human, Vahta received a seemingly simple mission from Claire: switch all the minds of CAKE, and cause chaos. However, as Vahta prepared to head to CAKE's base, Claire warned him that it wasn't going to be that easy: they had an Ultra on their side. She gave him a Tigris Flower. TBA Ultraman Yugo the Movie: Fuse, Protect, Prepare An Alien Tilt, allied with an Alien Pitt and their Eleking, appears at the beginning of this movie. Powers and Abilities * Tilt Transferrer: The device the race is infamous for, a pair of beam-emitting devices that any self-respecting Tilt criminal will have implanted into their claws. Each emitter can fire a beam that absorbs the consciousness of the organism it hits, then transfer it to opposite emitter, down its beam, and into the body of the creature hit by it. The user can switch another with themselves by hitting themselves with one of the beams, although they'll have to get the other to switch them back. The device also has a killswitch that can undo any swaps it has done, although it's hard to see or find for others. * Illusory Copies: An ability that Tilts rarely use, they can create several illusions/duplicates of themselves which can act individually. Only one is real, and can switch between the copies as they wish. * Disguise: Using technology, Alien Tilt can disguise themselves as humans (in Vahta's case, an 8-year-old boy.) Vahta * Tigris Flower: A Tigris Flower was given to Vahta by Claire. If he plants it in the ground, it will soon grow into an Astromons. Trivia * Nothing like this has ever been done in the Ultra Series before. So I decided to do it. * His name was originally going to be Alien Switch but that was too obvious. * The race's backstory is inspired by (in fact pretty much ripped from) the Ovoids from Marvel Comics. * Vahta's name was suggested by BigD2003. * Yes, Vahta's personality IS somewhat inspired by Discord from MLP. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Free-To-Use Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Kit's Continuity